ESPECTROFILIA
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen sólo a sus creadores... Kyöko Mizuki ( Keiko Nagita ) y Yumico Igarashi. Mundo alterno. Contenido adulto sólo 18 y más... Candice... conocerá el amor, pasión y entrega con un ser inexistente... es un micro fic por festejo del DÍA DE MUERTOS...


Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Historia alterna... Contenido adulto... queda advertido...

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Candice Jhonson White de 24 años, soltera, quiere alejarse de la civilización... está aburrida y cansada de su rutina diaria y de sus múltiples responsabilidades... Por fin se dará un tiempo a solas y tendrá contacto con la naturaleza, por fin conocería una propiedad que sus excéntricos padres habían adquirido en las afueras de un pueblo llamado Lakewood... Por lo que sus padres le habían platicado era una finca antigua ubicada en medio del bosque y contaba con un pequeño lago... al ver la propiedad en fotos quedó fascinada y no se lo pensó más y preparó su equipaje... pasaría una semana estaba decidida.

Sus padres le comentaron que se decía que la finca estaba embrujada o al menos era lo que les habían comentado al comprarla... Candy de profesión física química se regía por la lógica y no creía en esas leyendas urbanas... sus padres también comentaron que la propiedad estaba al cuidado de 2 sirvientes que al parecer han vivido toda su vida en ese lugar y pues les permitieron quedarse ya que son personas ya de edad y no vieron problema alguno para que siguieran al servicio... A Candy le pareció excelente... así no estaría totalmente a solas...

 **ESPECTROFILIA**

Candy había llegado alrededor de las 7 de la noche, su viaje había sido largo y agotador ya que había preferido viajar en su coche... por fin llegó a la famosa finca y quedó admirada por la construcción, si que era muy antigua... quizás 2 siglos atrás 1800 más o menos... el pueblo esta muy cerca de ahí todavía pensaba en la cara de una anciana cuando le preguntó si faltaba mucho para llegar a la finca de la "Rose Blanca" La anciana se santiguo y le indicó el camino... era un estrecha ruta rodeada de árboles... y pues llegó directo.

Bajo de su auto y tocó una campana que está a un lado de la puerta... - Por Dios! Qué estruendo! Penso* Después de insistir se abrió el gran portón... con un chirrido que erizaba todos sus bellos del cuerpo... y sé encontró con un anciano con apariencia sería y osca... - ¿Es la señorita Candice? Preguntó... - Si lo soy! Buenas... - ¡Pasé! La interrumpio el anciano... Candy muy sorprendida por su recibimiento tan frio e impersonal... pero pensó* que tal ves así eran aquí...* Así que Candy entró a la finca y quedó admirada ya que al entrar vio un hermoso jardín tapizado de rosas blancas. - ¡Hermoso! ¡Esto es realmente hermoso! dijo en voz baja... El anciano le ayudo con su equipaje y al llegar a la puerta de la casona los estaba esperando una anciana... - ¡Bienvenida señorita!... mi nombre es Doroty y soy la encargada de limpiar y cocinar y él es mi esposo... Tag... es el jardinero y mozo, estamos para servirle en todo lo que usted necesite... dijo la anciana más amistosamente... - Gracias Doroty... ¿podrías indicarme cual es mi habitación? Dijo Candy más relajada ya que Doroty de veía más normal por decirlo de alguna manera... _ ¡Claro! señorita... permitame... _ Doroty... ¿será posible que me prepares algo ligero para cenar? Me daré un baño, cenaré y ha dormir... ¡el viaje me dejó agotada! _ Le prepare la tina... está en su punto... ¿que le apetece de cenar señorita? - Candy... dígame Candy por favor... Doroty solo asintió... ¡se me antoja un emparedado de queso y un vaso con leche... fría de preferencia! - Muy bien señ... digo Candy... en un momento regreso... y salió Doroty de la habitación...

Candy quedó fascinada por la decoración de la recámara... era inmensa... la cama era gigantesca... con doseles y cortinas... definitivamente también era un estilo muy antiguo pero le gustó mucho... se dispuso a desempacar necesitsbs su toalla, shampoo etc... más tarde acomodados sus cosas en ese magnífico ropero fino y elegante... en las puertas tenían 2 hermosos espejos... realmente una reliquia pensó... ¡En cuanto habrán pagado sus padres por ésta propiedad! Entro al baño y la decoración no desmerecia con lo ya visto... había una tina esculpida en mármol simplemente maravillosa y pues ya estaba en su punto para disfrutarla, se desnudó y entró... y sólo el placer... cerró sus ojos para intentar relajarse y sé quedó dormida...

Candy se sumió en un profundo sueño... quizás por el cansancio del viaje se perdió totalmente... De repente se vio caminando por un sendero y a lo lejos escuchaba que decían.. - ¿Rose amor... donde estas? Candy giro y vio como se acercaba a ella un hombre rubio con melena aleonada... - Rose amor mío... ¿aquí estas? ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! Pronto estaremos juntos... Candy no daba crédito a esto... pero se quedó muy admirada por la belleza de este hombre rubio, ojos azules, muy alto y con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto... - Rose cuento los días para que llegué el dia en que seas ya mi esposa... te amo mi amada Rose... y la beso tan calidamente y pasionalmente... - ¡Señorita Candy! Despierte... despierte... dijo Doroty - ¿Qué... me paso? Dijo Candy despertando... ¡me quedé dormida! dijo sorprendida y recordando el sueño... - ¡ Por favor salga de la tina... el agua ya está muy fría! Puede refriarse... dijo Doroty preocupada y dándole su bata de baño... - Gracias Doroty... realmente estoy agotada y me quedé dormida... - Su cena está lista la dejé en su mesita a un lado de su cama, ¿se le ofrece algo más? Preguntó... - Nada Doroty... gracias ve y descansa... yo cenaré y dormiré... y se retiró... Candy vio que doroty ya había acomodado sus cosas... así que seco su cuerpo y busco una pijama... bueno dormía con unos diminutos boxers y una playera de algodón ajustada... vio su cena... moría de hambre... se dispuso a cenar y recordó su sueño... - ¡Que guapo hombre! Ufff que sueño! todavía siento el calor de sus labios... Candy tocandolos con sus dedos, ¡ Lo sentí tan real ! Pero sólo fue un sueño... Rose... está finca de llama "Rose Blanca" pero quizás se llame así por las hermosas rosas blancas que adornan el jardín... Candy termino su cena... sacó un libro para leer y dormir mejor siempre se dormía leyendo... Apenas comenzó a leer y se quedó nuevamente dormida...

Se vio caminando del brazo de un hombre rubio ya mayor... y vio a su alrededor bancas con gente de por... y supo que estaba en una iglesia decorada con ramos de rosas blancas... eran el mismo tipo de rosas que hay en la finca... todos la observaban felices... al fondo vio al mismo hombre rubio que la beso... estaba vestido muy elegantemente y la miraba muy feliz... esa sonrisa hermosa... - ¿Qué pasa aquí? Oh! Estoy vestida de blanco! ¿Esto es una boda? Pensó Candy*** Estoy soñando... llegó hasta el altar y el rubio tomó su mano... - ¡Rose... Qué hermosa estas! Por fin serás mía... dijo... Candy vio todo el ritual en cámara lenta y se vio aceptandolo como su esposo... y nuevamente el rubio se acercó y la besó... ¡Oh, que beso, que labios! Pensó Candy* Salió de la Iglesia de la mano de él y toda esa gente aplaudía y lanzaban el clásico arroz... De repente se escuchó un grito...

\- ¡ROSE! Candy volteó hacia esa dirección y vio a un hombre alto, Castaño y en su mirada de veía rencor y odio... ¡ROSE... SI NO ERES PARA MI... NO SERÁS DE NADIE! Candy vio como sacó un arma y apuntando hacia ella así sin más... Disparó... ¡NOOOO... ROSE... NOOOOO! Gritó el hombre rubio... Candy se vio tocándose el corazón y vio como su vestido blanco se teñia de color rojo... sangre brotó y cayó muerta en el acto... - NOOOO... Gritó Candy despertando... bañada en sudor... ¡Pero qué diantres! ¿¡Qué pesadilla... porqué sueño esto!? Candy se levantó estaba sedienta... tomó agua de la jarrita que Doroty dejo... vio su reloj y apenas eran las 2 de la mañana... se volvió a acostar y después de un tiempo se quedó dormida... ya no sólo más... Al otro día despertó eran más de las 10... escuchó ruidis en su habitación y vio a Doroty con una bandeja... traía el desayuno... - Candy le prepare huevos escalfados, jugo de naranja, pan tostado, café en leche y fruta... ¿cómo pasó la noche? Preguntó... - Gracias Doroty... todo se ve muy delicioso... dormí más o menos... tuve pesadillas... Quizás sea que extrañe mi casa y mi cama... - Mientras desayuna le preparare el baño... - Gracias... dijo Candy... Comenzó a degustar su rico desayuno... - Doroty... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo aquí? - Pues... casi toda mi vida llegue aquí a los 10 años me aceptaron por peticion del padre Esteban... sabes mis padres me abandonaron en un orfanato... el hogar de pony y como nunca me adoptaron... pues tuve que trabajar fui niñera de su pequeño hijo... mi pequeño Bert...serví a mis patrones los Andley... personas muy buenas y humanitarias... - ¿¡Los Andley!? Preguntó Candy sorprendida... - Si el señor William Albert Andley y su esposa Pauna Andreu de Andley... - ¿Y qué paso con ellos? Pues mis patrones murieron desbarrancados su carruaje salió del camino... mi pequeño Bert sólo tenía 2 años y se quedó bajo custodia de una tía... Emilia Elroy... ¡una mujer muy estricta! Contestó Doroty... Candy pensó que doroty tendría más de setenta años... - Si no es indiscreción, ¿cuantos años tienes? - No es indiscreción jajajaja ya soy muy vieja... tengo 79 años... Candy quedó sorprendida ya que para su edad estaba muy ágil y con energía... - ¿Y qué paso con el pequeño Bert? Preguntó curiosa... Se tomó su tiempo... - Murió... contestó Doroty... aflijida y con lagrimas en los ojos... - Lo siento mucho... dijo Candy sinceramente... Cortaron el tema... Candy con un mar de preguntas pero no quiso seguir preguntando porqué doroty se vio muy mal...

Candy salió de paseo por los alrededores... se preparó un almuerzo pensaba hacer un pic nic cerca del lago quería conocerlo y tal ves darse un chapuzón... llegó y quedó maravillada con el paisaje realmente paradisíaco... árboles frondosos acomodó una manta y puso su cesta de comida a un lado y se sentó a admirar la naturaleza en su máxima expresión... se recosto y se quedó mirando el cielo azul y sin quererlo fue cerrando sus ojos y se quedó dormida... A lo lejos vio a un hombre rubio... cerca del lago... Candy se acercó más para ver quien es... - ¡Oh... es el mismo rubio! Pero...¿que es lo que está haciendo? Candy se acerco más y vio que él estaba dentro del lago el agua le llegaba a la cintura... escuchó... - ROSE... MI AMOR... NO PUEDO Y NO QUIERO VIVIR SIN TI... ESTOY MUERTO EN VIDA... TE AMO... VEN POR MI... SOY NADA SIN TI... NO PUDE HACERTE MÍA... NO CONOCÍ TU AROMA, NO PUDE GOZAR DE TU PASIÓN... JAMÁS SABRÉ LO QUE ES TENERTE BAJO MI CUERPO Y POSEERTE, RECLAMARTE COMO MÍA... SÓLO MIA... MI CUERPO TE PIENSA, TE DESEA NOCHE A NOCHE... ESO ES LO UNICO QUE LE PIDO A LA VIDA AL DESTINO... A DIOS... SOLO UNA NOCHE... PERO PAEA TENERLA TENGO QUE MORIR... VOY HACIA TI QUERIDA ROSE... Candy no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y lo que escuchaba... era un hombre sufriendo y llorando por su amada... Cuando de repente vio como se iba perdiendo dentro del lago para no verlo salir más... - NOOOO... ¡NO LO HAGA! Gritó Candy sin éxito y desperto muy sobresaltada. .. se dio cuenta que era otra pesadilla... ya era muy tarde de hecho ya estaba oscureciendo... Candy se levantó muy rápido y asustada y corrió hacia la finca... olvidándose de la manta y cesta... Candy entró presurosa y Doroty la abordó... - ¡Candy! ¿Qué te pasó? Ya es muy tarde y te fuiste muy temprano... - Pues... me quedé dormida y... Doroty apenas llegue y he tenido ciertos sueños con personas que no conozco... son tan vividos que... parecen reales... Doroty se quedó muda no ahondo en el tema... - Candy debe descansar, quizás le dio mucho el sol y pues alucino... no creé? - Si tienes razón... Candy contestó titubeante ya que no quería pensar demás... Subió a su habitación... ya no ceno realmente estaba sin apetito de recosto en la cama y observó detenidamente la habitación y vio en la pared a un lado del ropero un pequeño borde y se levantó y metió los dedos y sintió como una palanca y ¡click! Se abrió un pequeño pasadizo muy estrecho pero ella si cabía... fue por una lámpara de mano y entró... Había polvo y telarañas y vio un interruptor y lo prendió... se encendieron unas luces que alumbraron el pequeño pasadizo pero... viéndola bien era una habitación... había muebles viejos, una cama y un ropero enorme y lo abrió y se cayeron unas cajas con fotografías y objetos valiosos... levantó algunas fotografías y vio que eran demasiado antiguas... estaba una pareja con un pequeño niño se veían muy elegantes y refinados. .. vio bastantes fotos de este niño en diferentes edades... - Oh! Por Dios... dijo Candy tapándose la boca para ahogar un grito... ¡No puede ser! Este hombre es el mismo de mis sueños... dijo Candy con voz ahogada de la impresión... Levantó otra fotografía y lo que vio la dejó helada... era una foto del rubio con una joven muy parecida a ella... estaban tomados de la mano saliendo de la Iglesia.. Era la misma Iglesia de su sueño... -No puede ser... ¡No puede ser! Decía en voz baja... - Candy... una voz la sacó de trance... ¿Qué hace aquí? Dijo Doroty... - Doroty... ¿Quien es este joven? Preguntó Candy señalando la fotografía... Sólo el silencio... Doroty... ¡contéstame por favor! desde que llegué aquí lo he soñado... - Lo que te voy a platicar es... ¡muy doloroso para mi! Dijo Doroty con lagrimas en los ojos... Él es Bert... mi pequeño Bert hijo de mis patrones... lo vi crecer y me juré cuidarlo pero... ¡fallé! No pude consolarlo después de la muerte de su esposa... - ROSE... dijo Candy en voz alta... - Si, para él Rose era su mundo... su vida... ¡Tú te le pareces! Rubia, ojos verdes y cabello largo y rizado... Estaban tan enamorados... y tan jóvenes ella sólo tenía 17 años y él solo 20... llenos de vida... de planes... pero como siempre había un tercero en discordia, el mejor amigo de Albert... crecieron juntos... eran como hermanos. ... Niel Leegan fueron inseparables hasta que conocieron a Rose... bella de alma y la más hermosa del pueblo... Ambos quedaron prendados de ella nadamas al verla, pero Rose... sólo tuvo ojos para mi niño Bert... contaba Doroty zollozando... Cuándo Niel vio que no tenía oportunidad de tenerla... ¡Enloqueció de celos! Y afloro el odio, envidia y resentimiento... Un día quiso tomarla a la fuerza... pero... Albert llegó a tiempo... y se pelearon salvajemente... Albert cegado por los celos estuvo a punto de matarlo... ¡lo estaba ahorcando! Pero Rose logró traerlo de vuelta y solo lo dejó mal herido... pero los amenazó diciéndoles... ¡JAMÁS SERA TUYA. ... TE LO JURO! Pasó el tiempo y se comprometieron en matrimonio y aquélla amenaza parecía estar olvidada... No fue así, ya que el día de su boda... Él muy maldito hizo acto de presencia y cumplió su amenaza... y le disparó a Rose fue un sólo disparo. .. ¡directo al corazón! Después de ese día mi pobre Albert ya no fue el mismo... estaba muerto en vida... enfermó de tristeza, no salió durante 2 meses de su habitación... sin comer, sin dormir... delirando, gritando sólo el nombre de Rose su Rose... una tarde salió y no volvió por 2 días... lo buscamos sin éxito... 5 días después encontraron su cuerpo en la orilla del lago... ¡MUERTO! ¡MURIÓ AHOGADO! Su tía Emilia sufrió lo indeseable... fue lo me triste que se vivió... ella se fue a Inglaterra... murió allá... hace 5 años y pues ella nos confió el cuidado de la finca... hasta que supimos qué la subastaron hace 2 años y la difunta Emilia dejo estipulado quien comprará la propiedad la única condición era que respetarán nuestros empleos y aquí estamos... Pero los vecinos que lo conocieron dicen que lo ven vagando por los alrededores... Su alma en pena no descansa porque... se suicido... Candy no daba crédito a lo narrado... por un lado no quería creer... pero esos sueños... - ¡Esto es muy triste! Que tragedia! Expresó y recordó cuando vio en sueños a Albert hundirse en el lago... recordó las palabras que le dirigía a su amada... se le erizo la piel. ..

Salieron del pasadizo... Candy con sentimientos encontrados... le entristecia lo sucedido... ella jamas se había enamorado... había tenido 2 relaciones pero fallidas nada serio... de repente sintió envidia... de Rose... ella vivió y supo lo que era el amor verdadero... Anhelo sentirse amada y deseada por... Él... ese rubio de ojos color cielo y sonrisa hermosa... suspiró... Albert! se preparó para ir a la cama se puso comoda... sacó su libró esperaba poder leerlo... llevaba varias páginas leídas y por fin logró quedarse dormida... - ROSE... AMOR... HAZ VENIDO A MÍ... Candy lo escuchó y lo vio ahi. ... bello. .. viéndola con esos maravillosos ojos llenos de amor y pasión... por fin... Candy estaba paralizada no era miedo era una emoción no se explicaba su sentir... Albert fue acercándose y fue retirando las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo deseable de candy... ella estaba como hipnotizada no podía y no quería despertar de este sueño tan real...

\- Rose... mi amor eres tan bella... no sabes lo que te he deseado... déjame adorarte... dijo Albert susurrando al oído de candy... ella experimentó una descarga eléctrica y su sangre hirvio... si cuerpo reaccionó... sus pezones de pudieron duros y su entrepierna se mojó... su corazón se aceleró su mente se nublo de deseo y exigió acercamiento...

\- Hazme tuya amor mío... dijo Candy suplicando...

Sintió sus labios, su aliento cálido y demandante... Albert reclamó su boca... paladeando, degustando y jugueteando con sus lenguas... sus manos recorrían su cuerpo la fue desnudando hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda... Candy se dejaba hacer no tenia voluntad lo deseaba... Albert... no se daba a basto... sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a los generosos senos de Candy... - mmmm cariño no sabes como he deseado esto... eres hermosa, perfecta única me tienes tan duro y exitado... y siguió lamiendo, saboreando. ... - Mmmmm si Aaaalbeeert así mmmmm sigue... expresó candy no pudiendo aguantar lo maravilloso que sentia... su cuerpo exigía, deseaba y necesitaba esto... está pasión jamás imaginada... Albert seguía recorriendo con sus labios y su lengua hasta llegar a su parte más íntima... como había deseado probar de su néctar... Candy estaba mojadisima... empapada... - Abrete cariño déjame beber de ti... tengo sed de ti... Candy se abrió como flor en primavera... y él enterró su rostro inhalo su aroma. - Mmmmm tienes un aroma exquisito... y sin esperar más paso su lengua entre sus labios vaginales... probando, lamiendo y bebiendo sus fluidos... - Mmmm simplemente deliciosa... Albert no le dio tregua sus labios y su lengua absorbian lo mas profundo de su ser... estaba enajenado... poseído por un placer inexplicable... Candy jadeaba de placer infinito... y se abría más y más... Albert introducía su lengua embistiendola... Candy no podía más... - ¡Oh! Siiiii así mmmmm aaah! OOOOH! Candy ya no pudo aguantar más y se corrió de manera celestial... Albert bebió todo de ella... después subió y se posicionó encima de ella y beso su boca... - Mi bella dama... déjame tomarte... déjame entrar en ti... no puedo más... Candy sólo asintió y Albert entró en una sola estocada... Candy grito pero su grito se perdió en los labios de Albert... para Candy era su primera vez, si que le dolio... - Lo siento bonita... ya pasará... Candy asintió y Albert empezó el va y ven despacio y delicadamente... y reclamó nuevamente sus labios y entre beso y beso... - Te amo mi amor... no sabes lo feliz que soy... ¡ERES MÍA! ¡SÓLO MIA! ya más adaptados Albert aceleró las embestidas. .. Candy ya no sentía dolor sólo placer... - Oh! Siiii mmmmm aaah! sigueee Ooooh! Candy disfrutaba... Albert intensificaba las penetraciones... - Vamos princesa regáleme toda tu pasión! Dame todo de ti... vamos juntos... ambis aceleraron sus movimientos y se devoraban sus bocas y... ¡ORGASMO EN SU MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓN! Se fueron disminuyendo los movimientos... ambos jadeantes... mezclando sus fluidos... uniendo su vida... Pasado y futuro... sólo 2 almas una terrenal y la otra espectral... Candy abrió sus ojos y se perdió en los de él... hermosos ojos azules... llenos de satisfacción y felicidad... - Gracias... te amo. . Mi amor y Albert se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que desapareció. ... Candy suspiró y se quedó dormida... satisfecha, cansada y feliz...

Amaneció... Candy abrió sus ojos... - ¡Qué sueño... fue tan real! Estoy muy sugestionada con el relato de Doroty... todavía siento su aroma sus besos húmedos y me siento dolorida... Oh! Oh! Candy levantó las sábanas y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda... se sentó rápidamente, separó sus piernas tocó su sexo y se sintió hinchada, rozada... a levantó y vio rastros color carmín... - Oh! No fue un sueño... realmente me entregue al fantasma de Albert. ¿¡Pero porqué no me siento mal!? Me siento feliz y satisfecha... ¡Muy satisfecha! ¿¡Pero porqué me paso esto!? ¡Me estaré volviendo loca! Candy se levantó se ducho... y salió llegó al lago... vio hacia el horizonte... estuvo un buen rato... con la esperanza de verlo pero nada... Pasaron los días y Candy anhelaba otro acercamiento con su guapísimo espectro... Pasaba las noches en su espera y nada... - Porqué? Albert sólo una vez más... mañana es mi último día aquí el la Rose blanca. ... Candy yacía en la enorme cama... se sentía inquieta... no conciliaba el sueño... se levantó y busco su libro... de tanto insistir se concentró en su lectura... estaba metida en su libro cuando... de repente sintió bastante frío vio como las cortinas volaban se levantó para cerrar la ventana... estaba en eso cuando... sintió una presencia a sus espaldas... - Amor mío... susurró Albert en su oído... el cuerpo de Candy reaccionó de inmediato y excitación total... Albert comenzó a axariciarla de manera rusa y posesiva... la desnudó en el acto... beso su cuello, espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos... besandolos y manoseandolos desesperado... - Oh! Albert no sabes como te he deseado estos días... ¿porqué no habías venido? Te deseo. Albert seguía lamiendolos glúteos generosos de Candy... La llevo a la cama la puso en 4 le separó las piernas... admiro las vistas y no lo pensó más y hundió su bello rostro y lengüeteo de manera profusa y metio su lengua profundamente... Candy lanzo un alarido de placer... - Albert esto es delicioso! Él seguia en lo suyo... se detuvo... la abrió mas y la tomó desde atrás - Woooop! Mmmmm siiiiii aaaaaah... esto es delicioso! Decía candy totalmente cachondas y caliente, su vulva parecía un manantial chorreante... Albert no le daba tregua sus movimientos eran fuertes, rudos pero no le hacía daño... Candy estaba llegando quería sentirse... Albert percibía el orgasmo y la giro y volvió entrar en ella... Candy observó s manera clara sus formas... un hermoso cuerpo viril y atletico... Albert tomó sus labios los beso venerandolos... - Hermosa... Gracias por liberar mi alma. Dijo Albert extasiado... eres la reencarnación de mi amada Rose... gracias por salvar mi alma... Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba... Albert aceleró sus embestidas no podían más se venía el clímax para ambos... - Te amo Albert siempre he sido tuya... dijo Candy convencida... se volvieron a besar... y por fin la explosión... placer puro... no dejaban de besarse... Adios mi amada Rose... Candy siempre te amare... fueron sus últimas palabras... se fue, se desvaneció y Candy con lagrimas en los ojos... Adios amado mío... descansa en paz...

Candy se despidió de Doroty y del Tag... - Candy... misión cumplida... si Doroty, mi misión está hecha... Adiós... se subió a su auto... y partió a su nuevo destino... cuando iba por el sendero... - ADIOS ALBERT! TE AMO... Se despidió. ..

FIN...

CHICAS AQUÍ DEJO UN MICRO FIC PARA CELEBRAR DÍA DE MUERTOS... ESPERO A DE SU AGRADO... SALUDOS A TODAS... BESOS Y PASEN EXCELENTES DÍAS.


End file.
